Twisted Kingdom, Twisted hearts
by doublextrouble
Summary: a story about the organization and their strange, cruel new leader and a new light that will set them free? who knows? story created by my brilliant friend, and written by yours truly. enjoy


Doublextrouble: this story was engineered by my brilliant friend. She has an account on here and is well written and read. Check her out. Saix will now do the disclaimer.

Saix: *Growls* DxT doesn't own us though you might think she did by the way she commands us. Anyone found copying this story will be tied naked to Red XIII and dragged over rocks and broken glass.

DxT: O.O;; I wouldn't go that far but ok whatever works! On with the story!!_____________________________________________________________________________________

________________________________

Everything was pitch black and a deadly hush crept in. She trembles, not with cold but with a fear, a fear so deep and primal, she can't explain it. Can't reason it. All she can feel is the pressure of the dark crushing down on her and she opens her mouth to cry out-

"Mitsuko." Her name is hissed slicing through the silence. The voice is cold and tinted with cruel pleasure. She feels, no, she knows that voice is all the horrors come to life, the monster under your bed come to life. She turns, terrified to look but more terrified that it could get her if she didn't look. A door appears before her, five times taller than her and covered in chains and dark liquid splashed all across it.

Mentally, she heard a scream, not of human words no, but of pain so sharp and splitting she wishes for death to claim her right then and there. The screaming rises in pitch and bits of fragmented sentences swirl in her mind.

"Kisa! No!"

"Oh my god! Star!"

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Pain is making me stro-"

"I swear to god I don't mind killing you!"

She knows the door holds something terrible and so very precious behind its looming presence. The pain explodes behind her eyes bringing with it scenes that make no sense. Gunshots, fire, a pale arm lying in a bloody road, sightless grey eyes with blood dripping down from an unknown wound, a girl screaming in utter agony, a young boy crouched in a corner sobbing. Terrible images batter her mind until she is weeping, holding her head in the dark all alone-

"Mitsuko." Oh, that damn voice again. Her mind screams warnings and she feels her chin being tilted upwards, and her eyes are locked into purple eyes so deep she feels she is drowning. For a moment she forgets to breathe. The hate and disdain in those eyes makes her gasp and try to pull away. She can't though. He's got her too tightly. He begins to stroke her hair, and alarm bells ring in her head. She knows him… Something familiar in those eyes…

"Wh-who are you?" she gasps. He chuckles, but there is no mirth no happiness behind it.

"You will find out soon enough." He disappears with that statement leaving her in the darkness all alone.

"_Mitsuko." _The darkness pounds her name. The darkness moans her name in a hoarse whisper, throbbing all around her. And this makes her crack. She sinks to her knees and screams long and loud voicing the horrors she is facing, clawing crazily at the air trying to find light…Light….

"MITSUKO!" NO! the voice, the boy, the dark, everything spun making her stomach churn.

"NO! NO! NO!" She shouts, shooting up, shaking, tears pouring down her face, her eyes wild and searching.

"Mitsuko? Are you ok?" A concerned voice called out. She shifted, her eyes losing that animalistic terror, focusing on the figure before her. Her heart rate clamed and she heaved a huge sigh and swiped the tears off her face. She was in her room. She was safe. In the corner her mother was looking at her, hands wringing nervously.

She stretched and smiled at her mother hoping to soothe her.

"Yea I'm fine mom. Just a really bad nightmare." She said cheerfully grinning at the older woman. Her mother smiled and hugged her close.

"Alright. Come down for breakfast. Oh, hunny? Did you forget? Today you turn fifteen." Her mother's smiled widened when her daughter let out a happy noise and jumped out of bed excitedly.

"YES!" she cried as she thundered around her room, looking for clean clothes. Her mother smiled and slipped out of the room.

Happily, she pulled on clothes and fixed her hair into a braid. For the special occasion she added a red ribbon, weaving it into the braid. She danced for a second in the mirror and then grinned at her image.

"Today, I , Mitsuko Oyami, turn fifteen!" She said as she bounded down her stairs. Still, something tugged in the back of her mind. She couldn't remember the dream, just flickers that made no sense. She banished any bad thoughts. Today was a good day. Her cousin, Riku, was coming and he was bringing Sora too. Her mom had baked a cake and she and all her friends would spend the day together.

"What could go wrong?" she asked herself as she sat down at her table for her delicious birthday breakfast.

Upstairs, in her room two eyes peered out of her mirror. Two purple, hate filled eyes.


End file.
